


Just A Year

by ShadowedLove97, TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLove97/pseuds/ShadowedLove97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fresh out of the hospital Seishirou Sakurazuka's hell bent on go back to school. His father and sibilings are worried but he's too stubborn to listen. He has a year to prove he's strong enough on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dont Let Them In

Chapter One – Don’t Let Them In

Kotori Monou sat in her room brushing her long hair. On her vanity sat a picture of her and her older brothers. One of them was at practice and the other…

“KOTORI!” Fuuma had burst into his younger sister’s room hair tousled from practice and still in his uniform.

“Big brother what have I told you about bursting in without knocking?!”

“AH GOMENASAI! BUT I CAN’T HELP IT! I overheard dad talking! Seishirou comes home today!”

“Bigger brother does?! That’s amazing! I’ll finish getting ready! I want to go pick him up with dad!”

“Easy now the both of you. Your brother is stable enough to come home, but don’t expect him to bounce right back.”

~#~

“Father honestly, I can walk..I plan to start going back to school as soon as possible otherwise people will ask questions…my condition is a secret from all.”

“And I’m telling you Seishirou Sakurazuka, you’re getting pushed out of here on a wheelchair, your physical therapist says you’re not up to full strength yet. So sit.”

The teenager crossed his arms and allowed his father to push him back into the chair.

“Nii-san!”

“Bigger brother!”

“Why did you let them come father? I enjoyed my peace and relaxation.”

“And why do you want to go back to school exactly? Not exactly peace and relaxation Nii-san.”

“No, but I have my own reasons; if I don’t study I can’t beat this, now can I?”

“Ah Monou-san! You forgot your son’s discharge papers! WAHH!”

The boy carrying the papers had stumbled and before anyone realized what had happened Seishirou had stood up and caught him.

“Ah Seishirou-san you shouldn’t be up.’

“I’m fine, trust me. See you at school on Monday.”

“Hai.”

 


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seishirou is still stubborn but maybe his father sees he has to let him go

**Chapter 2: Arguments**

“Sei you’re not fit enough to go back to school!”

“I am and I will, so stop trying to get in my way Fuuma.”

“But Nii-san—”

“Just drop it! You’re not going to change my mind.”

It was the day before school and the two brothers were fighting as they usually did; it was almost as if nothing had changed.  _Almost_ nothing anyways.

“Seishirou, you’re not even allowed to be walking around right now, let alone go to school. Speaking of which, what had happened to your wheelchair?” Their father stood, arms crossed, only choosing to speak when he figured it was necessary.

“It’s in my room. It’s not like I need it; I’m  _perfectly_  capable of walking around on my own. I’m fine.”

“Nii-san…” It was obvious that he  _wasn’t_ , his brother was still a bit pale and obviously wasn’t back to his old strength yet. God, why did he have to be so stubborn?

“I’m seriously fine, so stop bugging me about it.” And with that he left the room.

“Sei, wait.” A hand stopped him from going after the older. “Father…”

“Just leave him be Fuuma.”

“But he’s going to cause himself to relapse at this rate! Why does he want to go back to school anyways? It’s not like school is fun or anything; in fact it completely sucks.”

“Perhaps it’s because he just wants to get back to living a normal life, he has been in the hospital for a good while now. Just give him time, he’ll come around.”

Fuuma sighed harshly. “But you  _know_  how stubborn he is…and I doubt it’s just that. There’s always more to him than what it appears to be…” Always some hidden reason or motive… That’s what he hated about his brother; you might think it was one thing but it was always something else, and he was always so  _secretive_ about it too. It was so  _infuriating_. Especially since you could  _tell_ that there was something, but he would do everything possible so that you just  _couldn’t_  figure it out. Just…why he insisted on doing it was beyond him.

“I know, but he just got home. Again, give him some time. Just give him some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by shadowedlove97


	3. Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its back to school and Fuuma's hell bent on helping his brother whose not to pleased with the help

Chapter 3 Far Too Young To Die

 

When Monday morning came, there was a big commotion in the household. It wasn’t easy being a single father with two teenage children and a third one deathly ill and stubborn about resting up.

Fuuma was buttoning his jacket as Kotori spread butter on her toast. “Why are you in such a rush big brother? Father will be bringing us today.”

“I said you’re not going.”

“I have to go, I can’t beat this in bed, I beat this with books...I’m going and no I am not bringing that wheelchair, I’ll bring crutches but I am  _walking.”_

~#~

The car pulled up to CLAMP School Campus. Kotori got out and bid her brothers and father farewell before heading to high school area of the school.

“Fuuma this is your stop, why aren’t you heading out?”

“I’m going to walk with Nii-san to the university section.”

“The hell you are.”

“Seishirou stop being so stubborn, let your brother help you, you shouldn’t even be here today, let alone walking on your own and where is your oxygen young man?”

“At...home…don’t need it…”

“Sei…..”

“Fuuma just leave me be, I’ll be alright…I’m not running a marathon. I’m going to class.”

The brothers left the car, Fuuma walking alongside his older brother as if he was a child; anyone with eyes however could see this was irritating the other male.

“You’re as pale as the sheets in the guest room, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Neither should you, go to the high school like a good boy. I’m an adult, I chose to be here.”

“Guess what? I’m an adult too and I choose to be here by your side...you’re my brother.”

“And I’m you’re  _older_ brother and I say go to class, I’m fine.”

“But Nii-san…” Fuuma narrowly dodged the swing that came from his brother’s crutch.

Faking a pout the younger sibling took off to the high school portion of the Campus.

“Finally.” Now that Fuuma was out of sight Seishirou stuffed the crutches into his locker as he switched shoes. “That will be the day, Seishirou Sakurazuka relying on anyone or anything for help getting around.”

~#~

Fuuma was running to get to class and in his haste bumped straight into someone. “Ahhh sorry I’m late…”

“Watch where you’re going for Pete’s sake.”

“Hey, it’s you! You were the one at the hospital, you nearly stumbled and my brother caught you…”

“You have me mistaken, probably with Subaru, he volunteers at the hospital part time, now if you don’t mind I have to be going.”

Fuuma shrugged it off for now, but wondered if the old saying was true.

_There are no coincidences in the world, there is only inevitability._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feels Queen herself here! I know college students don’t normally have lockers but guess what at CLAMP school they do so =p
> 
> See you in Chap 5


	4. Thoughts and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuma's mind is wandering

**Chapter 4: Thoughts and Worries**

Despite trying to shrug it off, throughout the whole day, two thoughts couldn’t help but swirl around in his mind. The first one was about that boy he had bumped into, whom he was and what his relation was to this ‘Subaru’ exactly. The other was, obviously, about his brother, how he was doing and if he was okay in general. His thoughts kept flickering between ‘ _I wonder what that boy’s name is’_  and  _‘I hope Nii-san is actually using his crutches and is doing okay’_. Of course he probably should have been focusing on his Calculus class considering that, even though he wasn’t too terrible at it, math was not the easiest subject for him, but he really just couldn’t help it. He was torn between making sure his brother hadn’t passed out yet and figuring out who that boy was, making it impossible to concentrate on his school work.

But soon enough the bell rang and Fuuma was startled out of his thoughts, quickly gathering up his stuff so that he could move onto his next class.

~#~

The first thing Fuuma noticed when they went to pick Seishirou up, since their father decided to take his lunch break late so he could drop them off home, was that his brother was paler than he had been that morning. Maybe it was because he had to walk around all day between classes without oxygen while carrying heavy textbooks back and forth, but still it was worrying.

“Sei…are you feeling alright?” He didn’t want to have this conversation while Kotori was around, despite the fact that she  _was_  sixteen, but it had to be addressed.

            “I’m fine…” Amber glared back from the front seat, causing Fuuma to frown. He didn’t really sound alright…

 “You’re lying.”

 “I’m not. Now, do you really want to do this in front of Kotori?”

“No…” But still…. He sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn and prideful?  _Stupid Nii-san, you’re going to cause yourself to collapse at this rate. I bet you didn’t even use your crutches._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Hey, it's Flo again! Ahah sorry my chapter's so short. I hope you enjoyed it though! See you all in chapter 6~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first time shadowedlove97 and I are collabing on a fic! This demonic thing is my idea and I hope you stick with us! <3 see you in chapter 3!


End file.
